You are my happy ending
by paper-figures
Summary: Chloe is an artist who wants to meet the new DJ at her club and ends up making some friends, this is the tale of Beca and Chloe falling in love but theres a romantic twist in the final chapter. Inspired by Pitch perfect movie, I do not own these characters but the story is mine.
1. Chapter One - Another Friday Night

Chapter One – Another Friday night.

Chloe pressed her lips together, staring blankly into her reflection. It was just another Friday night. Her cell buzzed on the sideboard showing a message from her friend Aubrey.  
_It's Friday! Usual spot at 10pm, don't be late! Aubrey xx  
_Chloe sighed as she pulled on her heels, knowing it would be the same result as every other week. She got hit on by every guy that breathed the same air in that club but she had known for several years that she was gay. Aubrey shut the idea down quicker than she could finish her sentence the day Chloe had opened up to her. So every Friday she put herself through the routine of showing up at the club to dance with guys Aubrey would throw at her and consume enough alcohol to pretend she was enjoying herself.

9:59 pm Chloe got out of the cab and saw Aubrey in the usual spot just a block down from the club.  
"Hey Chlo, are you ready for a big night? Hopefully Sebastian is here again this week; he was such a great dance partner last time." Aubrey gave her million dollar smile as she approached the bouncer.  
"Evening ladies, right on time as always." Owen returned the smile, winking at Chloe. He had pulled his knuckles on a few jerks for trying to get the redhead to take a cab back to their place. On rare occasions when she drank far too much, he would scoop her up from the gutter and drive her home so she'd be safe.

"Two vodka cranberries, no ice please," Aubrey shouted over the bar. The tall bartender nodded and poured out the drinks, serving them out then exchanged cash with the blonde nodding again.  
"Here's to Fridays and to whoever is lucky enough to dance with us tonight," Aubrey clicked her glass with Chloe's and both girls took a sip. She scanned the room and smiled as Sebastian made his way over.  
"Ladies, looking hot enough to burn the dance floor. Are those new shoes?" He kissed both girls on the cheek and stood beside Chloe. Aubrey locked eyes with a guy close by and ventured over beginning to dance with him.  
"How is it so easy for her? She could have any guy she wants and yet I still can't find a girl to even kiss me." Chloe pouted and sipped her drink.  
"Oh honey, Aubrey is a doll but you've got heart and you shouldn't waste it on a girl who isn't going to respect it. Let the man magnet have her fun, she seems to already be giving her number out and it's not even eleven o'clock." They giggled as the blonde placed her number in yet another guy's phone.  
"You're gay, how do you get the vibe when someone's gay?" Chloe asked.  
"Chlo baby, gay men are an entire different species. Majority just throw themselves out there and those who don't are just waiting for someone to open the closet door. Speaking of closet, I'm going to check out Mr striped shirt over there." Sebastian walked away and Chloe was left on the stool to finish her drink.

After several vodka cranberries and dancing with five men who couldn't keep their hands off her ass, Chloe retreated to the bathroom. She fixed her makeup and hair so she hopefully wouldn't look half as drunk as she felt. She walked out the bathroom door and began to cross the back of the dance floor when something caught her eye. A flash of silver flickered and Chloe looked closer at the DJ. A small brunette stood there adjusting her headphones which almost looked too big for her. She was so focused on her laptop and adjusting the bars on the deck that she didn't notice Chloe standing less than five metres from her with her mouth hanging open. Two hands pulled Chloe from behind startling the redhead as she broke out of her daze.  
"There you are; I thought you left me all alone!" Aubrey shouted over the music.  
"You weren't exactly alone and by the looks of it muscle man over there has kept you company in my absence."  
"Don't be such a party drowning sad face Chloe! Lighten the hell up!" Aubrey left to continue dancing with the muscle guy. Chloe made her way over to the bar and slammed down two shots.  
"Hey there, is everything alright? Had a bad week or something by the looks of it?" Chloe turned her head to see a girl with a sleeve of tattoos sitting beside her. She was dressed in a loose tank with her bra visible on the sides revealing her small frame. Her bleach blonde hair pulled up in a scarf decorated with skulls to match the stretchers in both ears.  
"Just a typical Friday night for me, this is my stool where I consume enough alcohol to forget that I must be the only gay woman who can't find anyone to even look at me."  
"Well you have no problem in the looks department, maybe you just need to be more out there and find some gay friends to hang out with. There's plenty of us around." The blonde smiled as another woman curled her body into hers from behind. The woman had black short hair and wore a fitted business shirt with a bow tie.  
"Us?" Chloe asked.  
"This is my girlfriend Zara and I'm Alessandra, Less for short though." The black haired girl extended one hand from her girlfriend's stomach to shake Chloe's.  
"Nice to meet you both, I'm Chloe."  
"Chloe is having the I'm-the-only-lesbian-in-here problem," said the blonde to her girlfriend.  
"Oh, we all go through that one babe, don't worry. It took me six months to figure this one out," Zara said as she motioned to Less. "Served me one hundred and ninety six cups of coffee before I asked her on a date."  
"You counted?" Chloe asked surprised.  
"She remembers everything and she's really good at maths, I think it's cute." The blonde turned and smiled at Zara.  
"So what brings you here every Friday night then?" Zara questioned.  
Chloe motioned her head to Aubrey who was grinding her body into muscle man as they danced together. "That is my best friend. That is the girl who refuses to believe I am gay and throws multiple men at me every Friday night in hopes that their good looks and charm will lure me from the dark side."  
"What! And you're still friends with her why?" Less had a look on her face that spelt complete disgust.  
"She's my best friend, she was there for me through school and deep down she's a good spirit. She just doesn't like the idea of me being gay I guess. Anyway, what brings you girls here tonight?" Chloe asked.  
"Our friend Beca is the new DJ here, we like her music so we followed her from our old club."  
Chloe's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I noticed her before. She's really…"  
"Hot," Less interrupted. "It's okay, we all thought it when she first started hanging with us. She's glued to that laptop most of the time but she's really awesome."  
"Her girlfriend isn't. That girl makes me want to bang my head against a wall," Zara added.  
"She has a girlfriend?" The redheads face fell.  
"Unfortunately, her name is Lola," Zara announced, "some dimwit blonde who is more interested in shoes, cars and men. She flirts her ass off with the male barista every morning right in front of Beca, she assumes she's too zoned in on her mixes to notice."  
"That's horrible, how could you treat someone like that. Why is she still with her?" Chloe asked.  
Less shrugged, "She keeps her relationship details to herself; pretty closed off about it all but we can see she isn't happy. We try to convince her to break up but she won't budge."  
"Maybe one day she'll come to her senses. So Chloe, come for coffee and breakfast sometime. We have a group of friends who meet a few times a week, maybe you can help me bat Lola on the head with a spoon." Zara was met with a swat on the arm from Less.  
"We better go babe, you have an early start tomorrow." Less stood up and held Zara's hand.  
"It was really nice to meet you, I'll bring my spoon next time," Chloe laughed.  
The three girls exchanged numbers and walked out of the club together saying goodbyes. Owen ushered Chloe into a cab and she lied back in the chair comfortably. As she stumbled into her apartment she suddenly remembered, Aubrey!


	2. Chapter Two - The Cafe'

Chapter 2

Chloe awoke to the loud bangs coming from the front door of her apartment which she was pretty sure was about to split in two. Aubrey was commanding her to open the door between bangs. Chloe pulled herself out of bed and stumbled across the room feeling the effects of last night's vodka. She opened the door and watched the blonde charge in and dump several bags on the ground.  
"Where the hell did you go last night? If it weren't for Owen I would have thought you were dead in some alley. I called your cell at least fifty times, is it that hard to pick up?"  
"I'm sorry," Chloe apologised. She picked up her phone and the screen read 2:09pm with thirty seven missed calls underneath all from Aubrey. "It was only thirty seven actually," Chloe mocked.  
"Whatever, you still could have picked up. So I'm going to the airport in an hour and at this time of day it'll be easier to catch a cab from your place. Plus I wanted to check you were alive."  
"Thanks, that's fine. Coffee?" Chloe asked and walked into the kitchen taking two cups down.

Chloe waved from her window as Aubrey got into the taxi and drove away. She was a little relieved to have the blonde off her back for a few weeks. Aubrey was going to visit her parents who had returned from Europe. Chloe sat down on her bed and sighed into the silence. Her phone buzzed from the kitchen, feeling less hung over she was able to walk without stumbling now. It was a message from Zara: _Hey Chloe, we are all catching up for Sunday breakfast tomorrow if you want to come. Would be great to see you again, don't forget your spoon ;) Zara._ Chloe smiled and replied: _Thanks Zara, would be great to see you and Less again. Better polish my silverware for the occasion :) Chloe. _Zara messaged the address and time through and Chloe felt slightly nervous about meeting the other girls. She immediately dashed into her room to pick something out to wear.

The next morning Chloe woke to the rays of sun streaming through her window. She quickly got up and showered, then dressed herself in a loose blue t-shirt, black jeans, knee high boots and slipped on several bracelets. She grabbed a bag and went down to her car, put on some music and sang along to it on the way to the café. After a short drive she pulled into the car park and took one last check in the mirror that her hair was still falling correctly.

Walking into the café, Chloe looked around the crowded room filled with the aroma of coffee beans.  
"Chloe!" shrieked a voice. She turned her head to see Less running towards her. "You came, its so good to see you again!" Less wrapped her arms around the red head pulling her into an embrace.  
"Of course, thanks for inviting me." Chloe hugged the blonde back, then felt her hand being pulled towards the back of the café'.  
"The girls are out the back, we only got here about half an hour ago." Less pulled her along a corridor and out to a courtyard that had a small water fountain in the middle. Chloe spotted Zara on the far side of the table that got up to greet her with a hug.  
"Hi gorgeous. Nice to see you, take a seat next to Less and I. Everyone this is our friend Chloe, stop drooling Alex, don't want to scare the poor girl off," Zara announced to the table. "That's Alex, Zoe, Kiara, Beca and Andie."  
"Hi." Chloe waved to the group of women and immediately saw Beca sitting on the other end, peering up at her with the familiar large headphones sitting around her neck. Her fingers motionless on the laptop and her eyes locked with Chloe's. Two hands wrapped around Beca's neck and a tall blonde bent down laying a kiss on her cheek breaking the eye contact.  
"Baby, I ordered you another espresso shot. Have you finished this thing yet?" the blonde asked. Beca shook her head and the blonde huffed as she sat down taking out her phone.  
"And that's Lola," Zara whispered to Chloe. Lola was indeed good looking with long blonde waves, perky breasts and a supermodels body but the tension between her and Beca was obvious.

Throughout the morning, the girls ate breakfast and consumed cup after cup of coffee. Between conversations, Chloe would find herself staring at Beca who occasionally looked up from her laptop to comment or add quirky remarks to which everyone would laugh. Zara worked in a tattoo parlour and had designed the sleeve on Alessandra's right arm. Less was still working as a barista but was studying a degree in psychology. Alex and Andie were personal trainers, Zoe worked in media design and Kiara was a nurse.  
"So what do you do for work Chloe?" Zoe questioned. Heads turned to the redhead as she put her cup down; even Beca perked her head up to listen.  
"I'm an artist, I work mostly with paint on canvas but my true passion is drawing. Unfortunately most of my buyers request canvas creations because they own multimillion dollar homes that need the walls filled with artwork."  
"That's amazing, can we see your work sometime?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah of course, you can drop by my studio and check them out." Chloe handed her a card with her contact number and the studio address on it. Her studio was her sanctuary; it was a run-down building a few blocks from her apartment. Sometimes she would spend days there and lose track of time until Aubrey would drag her away for Friday night dancing. There was paint splatters and candle wax all over the place, Chloe loved to create her art in the dim of candlelight.

Breakfast finished and Chloe was driving home feeling overwhelmed to have found people who she could feel comfortable to be herself around. She felt guilty about Aubrey and the fact she was enjoying the silence between them, but Aubrey was always so demanding and judgemental. She pulled into the parking spot but decided to take a trip to her studio instead, something about the day made her want to sit down and draw.


	3. Chapter Three - A Late Night Walk

Chapter 3

Chloe had spent every morning for the last two weeks at the café with the girls whom she was growing to know more each day. She escaped to her studio most afternoons to catch up on paintings and enjoyed the consistent comfort of messages from her friends.

It was dark outside, Chloe had immersed herself in a drawing and lost track of time. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her hair back with a pencil, twisting it up. Her stomach growled loudly over the soft music playing so she pulled on her sweater and decided to go to the corner shop. It was always open late and the owner, an old man called Joe, was used to her late night visits covered in paint or charcoal. The large lamps made it less eerie to walk down the empty streets, but Chloe hardly noticed the dark in her dreamy state.  
"Ah my favourite customer, how are you dear?" Joe asked with his always chirpy voice.  
"Hi Joe. I'm pretty good, been working on a drawing this afternoon but I lost track of time again." Joe smiled as she wandered down the aisles to the back fridge picking up a packet of crisps on her way. She started humming to herself as she browsed the familiar refrigerator; coffee seemed to be the ideal choice for tonight as she didn't plan on finishing her drawing until sleep took its toll.  
"Chloe?" A voice came from behind the redhead and she swivelled around to find Beca standing there. She looked just as tired as Chloe, eyes glazed over and dark circles forming under them.  
"Hey Beca, what are you doing up so late?" Chloe asked.  
"Working on a mix down at my studio, I needed a coffee fix. You working on a drawing?" Beca asked with a small smile.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Chloe replied with a curious tone.  
"The pencil holding your hair up and the stains on your face and hands kind of gave you away." Chloe laughed and looked at her hands which were indeed covered in pencil marks from shading. She turned around to grab a coffee from the fridge and Beca did the same when she moved away.  
"So where's your studio?" Beca questioned as they walked to the counter.  
"It's on Evenly Lane, one of the brick buildings." Chloe payed for her items and decided to strike up some courage. "Did you want to see it?" Beca looked at her as she took her change, eyes wide.  
"Yeah definitely."

"So this is it." Chloe opened the door to the studio and walked in after Beca. The music was still playing and candles illuminated around the large room. Chloe's favourite artwork was hung on the far wall and the rest was scattered along the sides.  
"This is incredible; your work is so precise." Beca walked directly to the far wall and admired each piece hung on the brick structure. "This one is my favourite," she pointed to the drawing of two female lovers lost in a kiss. Chloe walked up behind her and smiled, looking up at her creation.  
"Mine too." Beca turned and looked at her then shuffled through the pile of canvases close by.  
"These are seriously amazing Chloe, you obviously love what you do."  
"I do, this place is my sanctuary. I wish I could sit in here and draw all day but unfortunately I have to finish all those to pay the bills." The redhead pointed to a pile of files on a small table, Beca walked over and read through them.  
"So people just tell you what to paint? Where's the fun in that?"  
"No, people either send photos of the room they want the painting in or I go and check it out myself, I take inspiration from the scenery, colour schemes and the personality of the people and create something from it. Like my last order was a living room filled with greens and blues, open area leading out to a deck and the family were very showy. I painted a peacock with its feathers out, mirroring the colour scheme and keeping a white backdrop." Chloe explained whilst showing a picture of the painting in its new environment.  
"Chloe, this is incredible. You are really talented." Beca stared at the photograph intently, taking in the masterpiece. "Can you make something for my studio?" Chloe looked at her surprised and nodded.  
"Do you have anything in mind of what you'd like?" she asked.  
"Well, you're the expert so I'll leave that up to you. Come by sometime and check out the place, it's not far from here." Beca wrote down the address of the studio on Chloe's desk.  
"It's kind of cool we both have studios to escape to."  
"Yeah I guess." Beca looked away and fidgeted with the zipper on her jacket.  
"I'm guessing you can't escape," Chloe hesitated, "from her?" Beca looked up biting her lip. "I know its not my place to say but she doesn't exactly seem… understanding."  
"She's fine," Beca laughed, "just doesn't really get my area of work. Its all shoes, fashion and cars with her, my job is kind of put last on her list."  
"That's your passion though; she should respect that and everything it means to you. I see you disappear into another world when you are mixing and she doesn't get it." Chloe sat down and started sketching.  
"What are you doing?" Beca moved closer to look at the desk.  
"Sit over there for a minute," Chloe waved a hand towards the couch without breaking eye contact with her sketch. Beca obeyed and sat down pulling a filled sketchbook on her lap to look at.

"Finished!" Chloe exclaimed as she picked up the sketch and sat on the couch next to the brunette. "Don't think I'm a freak but I take in certain things that inspire me." She handed the sketch over to Beca who stared in wonder. The redhead had drawn Beca, staring intently down, obviously mixing with the large headphones over her ears. "I see your passion for music in your eyes and I wanted to capture it. I just don't get how your girlfriend can't see how important it is to you."  
"She's not all that bad you know," Beca said still staring at the picture.  
"Are you happy when you're with her?" Chloe questioned, eyes on the brunettes face. Beca sighed and looked at Chloe, a small glisten of sadness filled her eyes.  
"I used to be." Chloe wrapped her hand around Beca's. The brunette's phone vibrated and she removed her hand from Chloe's to pull it from her pocket. Lola's name appeared across the screen and Beca opened the message.  
_Where the hell are you?  
_Beca quickly responded: _Went for a walk, be back at studio in ten.  
_"I should go, Lola's at the studio to pick me up." She stood up and made her way to the door still holding the picture. "Can I keep this?" she asked looking at Chloe.  
"Of course, I'll see you in the morning?"  
"Yeah definitely." Beca opened the door and hesitated, stepping back and looking once more at the redhead. "What's your favourite song by the way?"  
"Um, Titanium. The acoustic version is my favourite when I'm drawing." Beca smiled at Chloe and left closing the door.


	4. Chapter Four - The Little Red Dress

Chapter 4

It was Friday evening and as Chloe pulled on her heels, she felt an urge of excitement about the night to come. All the girls were going and Beca had a new playlist prepared which she hadn't revealed to anyone. She smiled as she thought about the brunette; breakfasts had become more interesting as they exchanged looks across the table and the late night messages from the studios. She looked in the full length mirror at her new outfit she had purchased in hope of catching Beca's attention. She was wearing a short fitted red dress that showed off her long toned legs, matching red heels and a gold necklace with a small heart sitting perfectly above her line of cleavage.

Chloe arrived and walked up to the entrance where Owen stood in his usual spot greeting and checking ids. He turned his head and gaped at the tall redhead in her stunning attire.  
"Hi, Chloe, wow. You look amazing, dressing up for the new DJ?" he stood aside to let her in.  
"Something like that." She smiled and made her way in finding the group by the bar.  
"Check out the goddess at nine o'clock," Alex yelled as Chloe approached. The redhead swirled around making her curls bounce when she came to a halt.  
"You look amazing girl!" Zara winked at her knowing full well the outfit was for Beca.  
"Thanks," Chloe giggled and ordered a drink.

After sitting at the bar for over an hour the dance floor had attracted quite a crowd. Less pulled her phone out and announced that Beca was starting her first track. The group migrated to the dance floor and Chloe felt the effects of the alcohol take over as she felt a surge of confidence rush through her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder turning her head towards the DJ's box making immediate eye contact with Beca who was staring wide eyed at the red head. The brunette quickly retrieved her bad-ass appearance and motioned her hand up and down her body nodding, expressing her approval of Chloe's attire. She placed her headphones on and started playing her track and the girls danced to the beat. Alex came up behind Chloe, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her close. Taken by surprise the redhead stiffened but seeing the look on Beca's face she quickly grinded into Alex and laid her head slightly back on her shoulder. Alex obviously enjoying the new contact, created a trail of kisses down Chloe's neck. The red head allowed the intimacy to continue for a while seeing the irritation grow from the DJ. Chloe turned to face Alex and as their lips grew closer, she heard a sound that made her stop. The song playing, she smiled as the beat of 'Titanium' filled the room. She looked at the DJ box and saw the brunette looking at her with a look that made her melt inside. Beca waved her over and Chloe excused herself from the drunken arms of Alex making her way to the box. She stood next to the brunette still smiling and Beca pulled her headphones down to her neck looking Chloe up and down with a desirable stare.  
"Titanium right?" Beca asked already knowing it was Chloe's favourite.  
"You remembered; I'm impressed." She leaned back against the table causing her dress to expose more of her thigh which caught Beca's gaze.  
"Nice threads," the brunette said as she touched the hem of Chloe's dress causing the red head to gasp slightly at the contact of fingers tracing her skin. "Alex seemed to be enjoying your company on the dance floor."  
"Do I detect a hint of jealousy there?" Chloe teased.  
"Why would I be the jealous one when you chose to hang with me instead?" Beca smirked.  
"You make a valid point," Chloe smiled. "So where's the girlfriend tonight?"  
"Out with friends somewhere, probably won't see her till tomorrow afternoon." Beca fiddled with her laptop and the level bars, pulling the headphones up momentarily to check the sound. "So what are you doing later?"  
"I don't have any plans," she replied raising an eyebrow.  
"I was thinking you could check out my studio tonight for the art piece you were going to make for me." Beca looked over at her quickly before continuing to change the levels.  
"Sounds like a plan." Chloe smiled as she stood up adjusting her dress.  
"I finish around one am so I'll come get you off the floor." The red head nodded and left the box to return to the floor.

Just after one am Chloe went to the bar and ordered a shot, she threw it back and tipped the waitress.  
"Hey you ready to go?" the brunette asked appearing beside her. Chloe nodded and they made their way out the back to Beca's car. She opened the door as Chloe slid in to the leather seat, hopping in the driver's seat she started the ignition and began driving.  
"You drive a stick?" asked the red head in surprise. Beca nodded smiling as she watched the road. "Bet you impress all the girls with that one."  
"It impressed you didn't it?" Beca smirked looking over. Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed. She started to feel the last shot pumping through her body as she stared across the car taking in the brunettes features. Beca shifted gears and looked back at Chloe catching her glance. "What are you staring at?"  
"You." Chloe knew the alcohol had taken care of her nerves as she stared into Beca's eyes seeing her pupils dilate before switching them back to the road. A smile grew on the brunettes face and after a while she pulled the car to a stop.  
"This is it," she got out of the car pulling her laptop bag with her, walking around to Chloe's side and opened the door. Chloe slid out and stood up noticing Beca watching her legs as she did so. They walked inside and Chloe admired the room, she had collections of records on one wall and a large grey sofa beneath them. Beca placed her laptop on the table and tidied the cushions on the couch.  
"This is amazing Beca," Chloe walked towards a bench where a large empty space on the wall was. She started picturing what she could design to put in the space and slightly lost balance, two hands grabbed her waist and realigned her.  
"A little over inspired by the blank wall?" Beca teased releasing her grip. "So I was hoping you could do a drawing, something to fit there but it's up to you, youre the artist."  
"You don't want a painting?"  
"No, I like your drawings better." Beca smiled and walked over to the couch, plonking herself down and pulling at her neck.  
"Is your neck sore?" Chloe asked slipping her heels off and walking over to join Beca as the brunette nodded. Chloe stood on the couch, slipped herself in behind the smaller girl, her legs now on either side of Beca and began massaging the DJ's neck. Beca groaned as she applied pressure and leant back into Chloe causing her heart to flutter. Chloe imagined herself kissing along Beca's neck, sliding her hands down her arms and wrapping them around her stomach. Suddenly she felt Beca's hands sliding up her exposed thighs and grasping pressure at the top. Chloe breathed heavily bringing her mouth close to Beca's ear, feeling the pressure on her thighs tighten driving her senses crazy. She trailed a heated breath down her neck and gently bit the flesh above her pulse point. The brunette jumped up and swivelled around to face the surprised look on Chloe's face.  
"Um, we should probably go, I'll drive you home." Beca grabbed her keys and drove Chloe home.


	5. Chapter Five - The House Party

Chloe sat across the breakfast table from Beca, the two had been exchanging glances since they arrived. The redhead was trying to piece together what exactly happened last night. Her body ached to be near the brunette again, cringing every time Lola put her hands on the small woman. The blonde finally left to order more coffee and Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by Zara and Less talking about the house party they were having that evening. There was much commotion about who was attending and what everyone should bring. Zara wrote down the address for Chloe and signalled that Beca would be coming. The redhead beamed and put the paper in her pocket, quietly returning to her thoughts.

Chloe arrived at Zara and Less' apartment, both greeting her as she came through the door. There were more people here than Chloe had expected, she assumed the girls plus a few extra's but the apartment was packed with faces she hadn't met before. Kiara grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to a couch by the window.  
"Thought you might get lost in the sea of lesbians," she said laughing.  
"Thanks! Who are all these people?" Chloe asked motioning around.  
"Zara and Less have a lot of friends, more than all of us combined I think. Majority are gay but theres the odd straight one floating around," Alex explained. Andie bought a round of drinks over followed by Zoe carrying a tray of shots.  
"Drink up ladies, it's going to be a long night!" Everyone grabbed a drink and a shot, clinking glasses and throwing the liquid back. Music was playing and the group talked about their week for a while, Zara and Less making an appearance every so often. Chloe felt a warm body press into her side, she turned her head to find Beca smiling at her.  
"Beca, you came!" Kiara shouted, looking more drunk than anyone else. "Cheers to Beca finally arriving," she clinked glasses with Andie and Zoe.  
"I've been here for ages I just got stuck talking to people who didn't get the memo about me moving clubs." Chloe smelt alcohol coming from Beca's mouth, which was centimetres from her face; she could easily close the gap in a single movement. Beca's fingers found the hem of Chloe's dress as she moved to whisper in her ear.  
"Please tell me you aren't wearing those incredibly revealing shorts under this." Beca pulled back to watch Chloe bite her lip and shake her head. Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to answer.  
"Lola, what's up?" she asked getting up from the couch and walking down the hall. Chloe winced at the loss of contact watching her leave the room. She decided to take the chance to go freshen up in the bathroom.

Adjusting her perky breasts, she looked in the mirror wishing Beca would kiss her tonight. Her little black dress had done her justice of catching her attention but she wanted more. Walking down the hallway she felt a hand pull her into a room and heard the door close. A body pushed her up against the wall and she smelt the familiar scent of Beca, her eyes adjusting to the moonlit room as she made out the smaller woman's features. Her heart racing as Beca leant in and kissed her softly, feeling her hands trailing over her breasts. The kiss became heated as Chloe granted access to Beca's tongue, her hands now trailing down her body grabbing the red heads ass. Chloe's head was foggy and every nerve in her body was pulsing with desire. Beca cupped Chloe's sex and dragged her fingers over the damp panties. Chloe groaned and Beca kissed down her neck, kneeling down on the ground she pulled one of Chloe's legs over her shoulder and began kissing her way up the inside of her thigh. She reached the soaked panties and gently bit the lace pulled it aside with her finger. She ran her tongue over Chloe's heat and flicked her clit. The red head was on edge, desperate for Beca to keep going. She moaned as Beca continued flicking her clit and stopped to suck it.  
"Beca, where the hell are you?" Lola yelled from the hallway.  
Chloe looked down at Beca who quickly got up wiping her mouth swearing. The redhead adjusted her dress and Beca kissed her on the cheek.  
"Shit, I'm sorry. I have to go, but I'll call you." She walked out the door and Chloe heard Lola arguing with her.  
"I thought I told you to come home," the blonde said.  
"This is my friends party, I want to stay. I told you that I would be home late."  
"Baby I need you at home, I want to play that game with you in the shower."  
"What the one where you get off ten times but you're too tired to touch me when I need you. Sorry but I'm not interested, I want to stay." Beca was getting angry.  
"Please come home, you have to anyway because I locked myself out and cant get in without you."  
"Of course you did. Fine, lets go."  
Chloe heard them leave and she wanted to scream, why did Lola have to come and interrupt them? She climbed onto the bed and stared at the moon shining through the window wishing Beca were lying curled around her body.


	6. Chapter Six - Full Moon

Chapter Six.

Chloe woke up feeling a warm body pressed into her back, she looked around and it took her a moment to realize she had fallen asleep in Less and Zara's bed. She heard a yawn behind her and sat up quickly to find three women in the bed with her. Alex was beside her followed by Zara snuggled into Less. Alex propped up on her elbows squinting at the window.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hey, I didn't realize I fell asleep here."  
"It's all good, I passed out not long after you and those two came stumbling in about three hours ago. Pretty sure Kiara is out on the couch and possibly someone she hooked up with last night."  
"Oh," she rubbed her eyes and sat up, "I better go, I have some work to do. Say thanks for me when they wake up."  
"Will do babe, have fun." She rolled over and went back to sleep as Chloe exited the room. Kiara was indeed cuddled up with someone on the couch and didn't hear the red head leave.

Chloe arrived home after seeing two clients' houses and saw a message on her phone from Less.  
_We're all going to the beach tonight for the full moon, meet us at seven by the car park xx  
_It was 6:42, she didn't live far from the beach so she quickly changed and walked down.

Chloe saw the group had already claimed the table by the car park and made her way over to greet them. Andie was at the barbeque cooking burgers and Zara had brought the leftover liquor from the party. Beca was playing her music and smiled as she saw Chloe approaching. Everyone sat down together and talked about the events of the party and questions were raised about Kiara's new lover. Alex, Zoe and Andie went down to the water, Less, Zara, Beca and Kiara stayed drinking at the table. Chloe decided to go for a walk and sit on the wharf overlooking the water. The moon was bright and beautiful, making her skin look flawless. She sensed a person walking behind her and smiled as Beca sat down next her.  
"What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked.  
"Getting the best seat for the view." Chloe motioned to the moon. "I love the way it lights up the water and makes it sparkle. I want to be able to capture that in one of my drawings."  
"Have you got any ideas for my drawing yet?"  
"Yeah, just trying to pick my favourite one." There was silence for a moment.  
"I'm sorry about last night," Beca spoke softly.  
"Don't be, I finished the job off for you." Chloe saw Beca's eye widen as she looked at her.  
"What?"  
"Well, you left me wet and throbbing, what was I supposed to do?" Chloe giggled.  
"I think I can deal with that image in my head." She leaned into the red head and kissed her neck. Chloe's pulse quickened and she captured Beca's lips in her own kissing passionately. Beca's hand slowly slid up the inside of her thigh and Chloe pulled away stopping the hand.  
"Beca, you're in a relationship. We can't be doing this when you're with someone, even if I really don't like Lola." Beca took a deep breath.  
"I have broken up with Lola so many times and she just doesn't leave, I know she's cheating on me but she stays with me just to antagonize me. I've caught her kissing other people and I'm pretty sure when I go to work she has some guy over because the couch always reeks of aftershave but apparently its just a friend of hers." Beca was angry and Chloe could see the pain in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry. You deserve better than her, she has no right to treat you like this."  
"I know, thats what everyone tells me but she just wont leave." Chloe took Beca's hand and held it.  
"We'll figure it out somehow."  
"I want you." Beca looked Chloe in the eyes and the red head pulled her back into a kiss.


	7. Chapter Seven - The Canvas

Chloe got up from the table to refill the water jug since the guy serving them had disappeared.  
"Harry, can we get a new water jug and where's Jake?"  
"Jake's been down the back talking cars or something with the ditsy blonde, can you go tell him to get back in here? The lunch time rush is almost here." Harry smiled as Chloe nodded and she walked down the hall to the back room. She heard noises through the small opening where the door had not closed fully, she opened it up and saw Jake sitting in a chair with Lola on top of him wearing nothing but a bra.  
"I knew it! I knew you were cheating on her! Seriously you would sleep with him, what the hell are you?" Chloe screamed. All the anger built up inside her as she watched the two scramble for clothes.  
"Get the hell out, you have no right coming in here!" Lola spat back.  
"No right, I have every right to be in here but you and your sorry ass have no right hurting Beca like this when she did nothing to deserve it!"  
"She spends too much time on the computer anyway, she hasn't even realised I've been sleeping with Jake for months. Do you really think she's that intelligent?"  
"Yeah I do actually and if you even took the time to talk to your girlfriend then you would see that when she's on the computer she's actually working to pay for all the shit you ask for. That music is her passion; her life and you don't even see that because you're so self-involved. You need to grow some balls and go tell her the truth!."  
"I don't need to tell her anything, it's your word against mine and who do you think she's going to believe?" Lola asked.  
"Well obviously Chloe." Chloe turned her head to see Beca walk into the doorway.  
"Beca baby, I'm so sorry." Lola ran and wrapped her arms around Beca who pushed her off.  
"I've known a long time but I thought you might have had the guts to tell me, obviously not. We're done Lola and whatever this is," she motioned to Jake and the blonde, "hope it goes well for you." She smiled and walked out of the room. Chloe followed without saying anything and watched the brunette gather her things and leave, excusing herself from the table.

It was midnight and sitting in her studio, Chloe was working on a sketch when she heard a knock. She walked to the door and peered through the eyehole seeing Beca. She undid the bolt, opened the door and the brunette walked in slumping herself on the couch. Chloe made her way over and sat across from her. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm so angry, I just want to hit a wall. I've wasted so much time and money with her, buying her things to make her happy and the whole time she was cheating on me with a guy!" She bawled her fists up and took a deep breath. Chloe moved closer to her and held her hands. "At the same time I'm happy because its finally over and she's out of my life."  
"I have an idea," she smiled and leaped off the couch to scramble through a chest. She pulled out a drop sheet and some supplies, looking back at Beca who was staring at the red heads legs. Chloe realised she was wearing black shorties which barely covered her toned butt cheeks and a singlet top. She pulled a paint shirt from a chair and quickly put it on, it didn't cover much leg but did the job of hiding her butt. She caught Beca smiling and shaking her head out of the corner of her eye. Fiddling around with the items, she eventually came back with a bucket full of paintballs and a canvas. She set up the drop sheet and canvas and handed Beca a paint shirt, the brunette looking at her with a vacant expression.  
"Um what are we doing?" she asked.  
"Back in high school I had done really badly on an exam that I had studied exceedingly hard for and I was so angry that I wanted to scream. My art teacher told me that it would do absolutely no good. So she set up this same area and gave me a shirt to put on," Beca slipped the shirt over her clothes and buttoned it up. "Then she handed me a paint ball and told me to create something from my anger." She threw a ball at the canvas and the paint exploded, dripping down the white material. Beca laughed and did the same. More and more paint covered the canvas creating a rainbow of splatters and drips.  
"Hey Chlo," Beca threw a paint ball at the redhead which soaked her shirt with blue paint. Chloe screamed and threw one back and laughed as Beca tackled her to the ground, pinning her by the arms and sitting on top of her. "Thank you." She smiled down at Chloe and pulled a lock of hair from her face.  
"You're welcome." Beca pulled her off the ground and they sat on the couch together.  
"I think it looks pretty good." Chloe stared at the canvas and Beca laughed. She laid her head on the couch and Beca followed, both admiring the splatter of colour.

Sunlight through the window warmed Chloe's face as she woke up feeling a weight on her stomach. Looking down she found Beca curled into her body with her head lying across Chloe's abdomen, an arm hooked around her hips where the red heads shorts exposed the full length of her legs. They were both covered in paint from the masterpiece created out of Beca's anger, also from splattering each other with the paint balls. She traced patterns on the brunette's neck where a small area of skin was exposed. This eventually woke her from her slumber and in her dazed state she made an appreciative noise whilst moving her head to face Chloe, resting her chin on her belly button.  
"Morning sleeping beauty," said Chloe smiling down at her.  
"Morning yourself," Beca groaned and pulled herself to a sitting position. "Sorry about that, didn't realise I turned into a koala in my sleep."  
"Oh I mustn't have mentioned I become a eucalyptus tree by night, sorry," Chloe laughed and stood up. "I definitely turned into one of my canvas' though." She eyed herself pulling at the shirt where Beca had splayed a handprint. She walked toward the bathroom pulling the shirt off and dropping it along with her singlet, leaving her only wearing the tiny shorts. She cupped her breasts and turned her head to Beca who was staring wide eyed and completely lost for words. "Did you want a shower?" asked Chloe smiling.  
"Um, I, um," Beca stuttered and shook her head trying to pull her thoughts together, "I've got to go to the studio, got a mate coming to record some, um, music, so I should probably go and there's a shower there but thanks, um, I'll come by your place tonight?" She nearly fell over heading to the door and trying not to stare at the red head's almost naked form standing before her.  
"Suit yourself, I'll see you then." Chloe dropped her hands and walked into the bathroom leaving Beca stunned.


	8. Chapter Eight - No Interruptions

Chapter Eight

Chloe had decided to spend the afternoon drawing in the park before picking up some food for her date with Beca. She was coming over for dessert and a movie so Chloe picked a range of ice creams and snacks on the way home. She panicked as she looked at the time, rushing to take a shower and freshen up. Deciding on her favourite matching black laced panties and bra, she put on a very revealing dress which showed her cleavage and long legs. Tonight she wanted to drive Beca's senses crazy, there would be no interruptions tonight unless someone came banging on the door.

The door buzzed and Chloe was setting up the tray of snacks.  
"Come in, doors open." Beca walked in and locked the door.  
"How did you not know I wasn't some serial killer with a knife coming to kill you?" She asked putting her hands on Chloe's hips and the red head placed her arms around her neck.  
"Hi." She smiled and pulled Beca in for a passionate kiss.  
"Lock the door from now on," the brunette pecked her once more and looked down at the tray. "You made a snack tray?"  
"I did," Chloe beamed as Beca laughed kissing her cheek.  
"What movie did you want to watch?" Beca picked up the tray and moved it to the coffee table switching the television on.  
"Fast and the furious?" Chloe suggested.  
"Which one?"  
"You choose, I have the whole set."  
"You do? I picked you for a romantic comedy girl."  
"I am but I still like bad ass movies with cars and guns." She sat down and watched Beca set up the DVD player. The brunette joined her on the couch and started the movie.

After about twenty minutes of snacking and focusing on the screen, Chloe shuffled in her seat which caused the dress to rise. Beca's eyes were drawn to the small piece of laced material that was now visible on the red heads hip. Her desirable stare travelled up to Chloe's cleavage where her breasts sat perfectly. She edged her fingers to the long thigh next to her, tracing patterns softly. Chloe met Beca's gaze and returned the desirable stare. She moved herself to sit on the brunettes lap, spreading her legs revealing more of the black lace. Beca traced her hands up Chloe's thighs until she grasped her hips, her lips were met with the red heads. Passionate kisses became heated and Chloe slipped Beca's shirt off along with her tank top. She pulled her own dress over her head which drew an appreciative groan from Beca who held Chloe's waist while she kissed down her neck. Slipping the material of the lace bra aside, she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked tenderly. Chloe laced her fingers through Beca's hair feeling her nipples harden. Beca kissed back along her chest to her neck, taking one hand down to feel the laced panties. She moved her fingers along the piece covering the red heads sex, feeling the dampness from arousal. Chloe's breath was deep and she gasped when Beca moved the fine lace to one side, sliding a finger through her wet folds.  
"You're so wet babe," the brunette smiled into Chloe's neck when a moan escaped from the girl. She slid two fingers inside Chloe and moved slowly in and out watching the red heads pupils growing in desire. She kissed her lips and massaged her clit with small circles, muffling moans with kisses. Chloe arched her back holding Beca's knees as the brunette circled faster and faster.  
"Beca, I think, I'm going to" she moaned loudly and tightened her grip on Beca's knees as she rode out her orgasm.  
She came off her high and got on her knees on the floor undoing Beca's button and pulling her jeans and panties off, tossing them to the side. She kissed the brunettes stomach and pulled her legs over her shoulders shifting Beca further to the edge. Chloe smiled up at Beca and placed her hands on the girls hips as she began licking her clit, occasionally sliding her tongue inside which made Beca moan harder.  
"Fuck, Chlo." She pulled at the couch feeling an orgasm arising every flick of Chloe's tongue. The red head sucked on her clit, gripping Beca's hips as she used her tongue to take the girl over the edge releasing a loud moan from Beca. She continued to lick the brunette, tasting her sweet wetness and kissing her thighs. Chloe moved back up to the couch wrapping her arms around the brunette.  
"That was amazing," Beca stated.  
"You're amazing," Chloe kissed her forehead and the brunette smiled returning a kiss.


	9. Chapter Nine - I Need You

Chapter Nine.

A few weeks passed by and Chloe had gone out on several dates with Beca. She had finally finished the drawing for Beca's studio, which she was carefully placing in the back of her car. She drove over to the studio and pulled the large canvas out and let herself in. Beca had her headphones on completely zoned in on her computer with her back to Chloe. She quickly put the canvas up on the wall and walked over to the brunette wrapping her arms around her.  
"Shit, you scared me," Beca said as she relaxed into the embrace pulling her headphones off.  
"The door wasn't locked, tsk tsk." Chloe kissed down the woman's neck and gently bit her shoulder. "I have a surprise for you," she took Beca's hand and led her to the drawing.  
"Oh my gosh," she stared at the picture. It was a detailed drawing of two women sitting on a wharf with the full moon glistening over the water. "That's you and me isn't it?"  
"Yeah, I tried to capture the moment."  
"That is perfect, the water looks just like it did that night." Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. So how much do I owe you, I've got some cash in the desk?" She started moving towards the desk and Chloe pulled her back.  
"I don't want your money," she said.  
"Babe, this is art, I'm paying you for your work."  
"I don't need money," Chloe moved to whisper in Beca's ear. "I need you," she slid Beca's hand up her thigh to her panties. Beca pushed her up against the wall and slipped the panties off then ran her fingers through Chloe's wetness. She rubbed the woman's clit and heard her breathing hitch.  
"Faster," Chloe said quietly pulling their lips together. Beca rubbed her faster drawing a moan from the red head that was clawing into her spine needing release. She stopped momentarily to reposition her fingers and Chloe whimpered. "Beca, faster, fuck. Make me cum." This turned Beca on, drawing a shade over her eyes as lust and desire took over her. She rubbed faster and faster feeling Chloe ascending into a climax. "Beca, fuck!" Chloe screamed as she let her orgasm take over. Beca wanted more, she slipped her fingers inside Chloe's soaking wet walls groaning in appreciation. She moved her fingers in and out with ease slowly regaining Chloe's climax. "Again." She moved her fingers quicker going deeper until her knuckles were covered in Chloe's cum. The red heads walls tightened and she moaned loud riding out on Beca's fingers till her legs gave out. They fell to the ground holding each other and Chloe rolled on top of the brunette kissing her. She unbuttoned the pants and slowly moved her hand to Beca's wet core. The brunettes pupils dilated further as Chloe slipped two fingers inside her, curling them. She massaged her swollen bud before moving faster and faster. Beca moaned and pulled the red head closer to her feeling a release coming. Chloe sucked on her pulse point, as she rubbed frantically till a loud and appreciative moan burst from Beca's lips.  
"I love hearing you moan," Chloe whispered as she kissed her neck. "And making you cum." She removed her hand from the woman's pants and licked her fingers clean. "You taste so damn good."

"So do you," Beca pulled Chloe to her chest and cuddled her. "Chloe?"  
"Mm." The red head propped herself up and looked at Beca.  
"I need you."  
"You have me."  
"I want you to be… my girlfriend. I want this all the time, us, together." She waited looking at the red head hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself.  
"I'm all yours." Chloe smiled and kissed Beca softly on the lips.


	10. Chapter Ten - Pineapple

Chapter 8

"Beca, don't stop," Chloe moaned as the brunette flicked her tongue back and forth over her clit. They were going on three days of being cooped up in Chloe's apartment watching movies and having hours of sex. Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair and let her orgasm take over as she arched her back off the mattress. Beca slowly kissed her way up the red heads body till she collapsed next to her.  
"I win the bet, you do taste sweeter after eating pineapple." Beca grinned and sighed into the pillow.  
"So I'm not sweet enough without it huh?" Chloe swatted the woman's arm.  
"You taste incredible," Beca kissed Chloe's shoulder, "with or without the pineapple." Chloe groaned and reached over to Beca's vibrating phone.  
Beca answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Hey Zara."  
"Beca! You're alive! Is Chlo with you? Are you two a couple now?"  
"We're alive, I'm at Chloe's now and yes we are." Chloe smiled.  
"I knew it, I told Less you two would be together soon. Man, I'm so happy for you. What's she like in bed?"  
"I'm pretty amazing apparently," Chloe butted in before Beca could say anything.  
"Chloe! Beca has me on loud speaker doesn't she?"  
"Yes, she does," she giggled.  
"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you not to put me on speaker. Anyways, since you two decided to stay in and have sex for the last three days, would it be too much to ask you to come to breakfast? The gang misses you both."  
"We'll be there in half an hour, see you soon," Beca hung up and got up pulling Chloe to the shower with her.

Less threw her arms around Chloe hugging her tight while Zara punched knuckles with Beca as they approached the table.  
"I am so happy for you two! I told you they would get together," Less exclaimed looking back at her girlfriend.  
"I know baby, you were right," Zara pulled the blonde into her lap kissing her.  
Beca was sitting down and pulled the chair next to her out for Chloe to sit on. She rested her hand on the red heads thigh smiling at her and winking before returning her attention back to the group.

The following night Chloe was pulling on a pair of heels and adjusting her breasts.  
"Babe, we have to go! I start at ten pm and its already nine thirty." She walked in to the bedroom. "Wow!"  
"You approve?" Chloe walked over and kissed Beca on the corner of her lips.  
"You and your threads girl."  
"Lets go." They went downstairs to the car park and Beca opened the car door for Chloe. She got in and started driving tapping a beat on the steering wheel and shifting gears with her other hand.

"I love it when you drive," Chloe said as they pulled up to a traffic light sliding her hand up Beca's thigh and kissing her shoulder.  
"Mm why's that miss?" Beca looked at the red head.  
"You look so hot and it turns me on," she rubbed through Beca's pants and was stopped by a fast hand.  
"Baby, I will kill us both if you do that. It's hard enough concentrating when you're in that seat with those legs teasing me."  
"You like my legs," Chloe slowly pulled her dress hem up. Beca pulled into her car spot behind the club and turned the engine off. She leant over kissing the red head and running her hand up her thigh trailing her fingers over the lace panties.  
"I love your legs and tonight I get to watch them while I work," Beca pulled away making Chloe whimper. They entered the club through the staff entry and made their way to the bar where the group was waiting for them.

Chloe took two drinks into the DJ booth and watched her girlfriend moving the levels before lowering her headphones on to her shoulders.  
"Hey there beautiful," Beca smiled and kissed her.  
"Everyone's saying how good the playlist is tonight."  
"Are they? This is my last song and then Kat is taking over so I'll come dance with you and then back to yours later?"  
"Sounds perfect." The song ended and Beca took Chloe on to the dance floor. The red head grinded into her and a few songs later Beca needed more contact.  
"Let's go," she whispered to Chloe before grabbing her equipment and pulling her to the car. Chloe was singing to the song on the radio as Beca sped back to the apartment. They made it through the door and their lips crashed together. They moved to the kitchen and Chloe faced the bench pulling her panties off and lifting a leg to the hard surface. Beca kissed her exposed neck as she ran her fingers through her wet folds. She slipped two fingers inside her and Chloe moaned. The brunette started slow and deep but it didn't take long till Chloe's whimpers drover her senses wild. She moved faster gently biting her neck and the slapping sound of her knuckles against Chloe's sex was getting louder. The red head caught her breath as she clenched around Beca's fingers and let out a moan of release as she hunched over the bench. After a moment she turned around pulling Beca to the bedroom and removed their clothes. She pushed the brunette onto the bed and positioned herself between her legs sliding her tongue inside the wet walls. Beca moaned at the sensation and propped herself up on her elbows as the watched the red head lick her clit in small circles sending every nerve in her body on overdrive. She was clenching more each flick of the tongue and as Chloe slid her tongue in one more time she let her orgasm release and muffled a line of curse words. They tangled themselves around each other and gave in to exhaustion.


	11. Chapter Eleven - It's Not A Phase

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the massive delay in posting new chapters! Have had lots of uni exams and busy at work! Will try and post more regularly. Thanks for all the love and follows xxx

Chapter Eleven

A few weeks had passed and Chloe was pushing her shopping cart through the aisles when Aubrey called her.  
"Hey Aubrey, its been so long since you called."  
"I know, sorry. Its been so good here seeing the family and I got offered a job to run the arts department at a school not far from home so it looks like I'll be moving here permanently."  
"Wow that's so amazing, congratulations!" Chloe was stunned.  
"Yeah, my dad is friends with the principal and he came over for dinner then a few days later he offered me a position. I'll be coming back next week to finalize moving my things and putting the apartment up on the market. So how are things with you?"  
"Things are great, business is really picking up at them moment." She didn't know whether to share the news about Beca or not.  
"Have you met anyone since I've been gone?" There it was, the inevitable Aubrey always found a way to pin her.  
"Um, yeah. I have and it's going really perfect actually."  
"Who is he? Have I met him? Yay I'm so happy for you." Aubrey squealed with excitement.  
"Aub, c'mon. You know it's not a guy." Chloe breathed waiting for the lecture.  
"Oh. So you're still in the lesbian faze then. I was hoping you'd be over that by now." Aubrey snapped and Chloe got defensive.  
"Aubrey, I told you all those years ago that I was gay. You have never accepted me for who I am and put my feelings down to a phase that I'll get over. Well I'm not going to get over this anytime soon. I found someone who cares about me so much and she makes me so happy. So don't you dare tell me I'll get over it because if someday she asks me to marry her I would like you to be at my wedding and I want you to be happy for me." Chloe waited as silence filled the conversation.  
"I'm sorry Chloe. I just can't understand how you could feel that way for a woman." Aubrey was very quiet and shocked at Chloe's outburst.  
"I don't know why I have these feelings but for the first time in years I feel like a normal person and not like a freak."  
"I don't want this to ruin us Chloe, but you have to understand that to grow up with you being a beautiful girl who had every guys attention back at school just to throw it away to be with a dyke, its just hard to grasp."  
"I understand how you feel but this is who I am and I tried so hard to like guys but it felt so wrong."  
"I want you to be happy."  
"I am Aubrey." Chloe smiled.  
"Well, I have to go to a meeting but I'll call you when I'm coming back and we can have lunch."  
"Sounds great, I miss you."  
"I miss you too, bye."


	12. Chapter Twelve - Rewards

Beca was dragging her feet along to the café with her girlfriend pulling her by the wrist. They were meeting Aubrey for lunch before she moved back to her hometown but Beca was secretly nervous about meeting her since she knew Aubrey didn't approve of Chloe's choice in dating her.  
"Can't I just wait somewhere else till you are finished?"  
"No Beca, I want you to come."  
"But I really don't think this is a good idea. You should just go by yourself."  
"What's going on?" Chloe stopped abruptly and waited for an answer.  
"I, um," Beca hesitated, "from what you've said about Aubrey, I know she's going to hate me. I don't want to sit there and feel like I'm being judged for dating you when it's our choice, not hers."

"Baby, I need you there with me. You are the most important person in my life and I want her to see how happy you make me. I don't care what she thinks or whether she accepts us as a couple or if she sits there and makes me feel like rubbish. You are all I want and if she really is the friend I know she is then she will let me live my own life." She pulled her girlfriend closer and rested their foreheads together. "Please come with me? I'll reward you later tonight."  
"Oh really?" Beca kissed her and tangled their fingers together.  
"I promise."

"It was great to meet you Beca," Aubrey shook hands with the brunette before pulling Chloe into a hug. "Take care of yourself."  
"I will. Miss you already." Chloe smiled and walked her to the waiting cab while Beca walked to her own car.  
"I'm happy for you Chloe and I'm sorry for not understanding for so long. Beca gets my approval." Aubrey smiled as she closed the door and the cab drove off.

Chloe got in the car and kissed her girlfriend passionately. "You have the stamp of approval."  
"Does that mean I get my reward?" Beca beamed.  
"How fast can you get us home?"


	13. Chapter Thirteen - The Kiss Of Heartache

It was almost ten pm and Chloe was scattering rose petals from the door to her bedroom. Her new lingerie was complimenting her toned body and she knew Beca wouldn't be able to resist her in it. Chloe had planned a romantic evening to mark four months of being with her girlfriend who was going to be home any moment. She quickly got onto the bed and pressed play on a mix that the brunette had made for her.

She woke up and looked at the clock, it was after two in the morning and Beca wasn't home. She didn't remember falling asleep. Where was Beca? She picked up her phone and dialed but there was no answer. Her stomach began to twist in fear. Grabbing her car keys she threw on a robe and ran to the car. Driving along the route that her girlfriend usually took home she frantically scanned the road for any sign of her. She pulled up to the studio and saw Beca's car, maybe she had fallen asleep at the studio. Then she saw it, Lola's car. She ran to the door and listened hearing two familiar voices, she opened the door and there was Lola, arms wrapped around Beca kissing her against the wall.  
"No, no no no no." Tears pricked at Chloe's eyes as she felt everything inside her shatter.  
"Chloe, baby, please she just pinned me as you came in. Nothing happened!" Beca ran over to the red head and grabbed her hand but Chloe moved away. Lola smiled and grabbed her bag, leaving the studio.  
"Chloe, say something! Please tell me you believe me?"  
"How could you? I was waiting for you all night and you were here with her."  
"I finished late and she came in as I was leaving. She was trying to convince me I was better off with her but I told her it was over and she needed to leave. I've been trying to get her out for an hour."  
"I was waiting for you." Chloe gave into her tears and ran to the car sobbing. She drove away barely able to see the road. Her phone was ringing and her girlfriends name displayed on the screen. A thousand thoughts were racing through her mind but only the image of Lola kissing Beca stayed in place.

She changed into her sleep shorts and a singlet as she curled into a ball on her bed. Her phone was face down on the side bench to block the light from the consistent ringing. Closing her eyes she tried to block out the sound of the buzzer from the living room. Beca could buzz all night but Chloe didn't want to speak to her. Her insides were ripping and she felt her heart aching. Why did she do this? Was it really the way Beca said or did she miss Lola? Maybe she wasn't enough for Beca.

She had stayed in her apartment for five days. Her phone was dead and she could hardly eat. Every night Beca sat in her car outside hoping Chloe would come to the window and see how sorry she was. The pain was unbearable; Chloe lay down in her bed and tried to sleep until she heard banging at her front door. Slowly making her way towards the sound she crunched along the petals that were still on the ground.  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"It's Beca. Please let me in, I need to talk to you."  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
"Chloe it's been five days, I can't take anymore. Please just let me in."  
"How did you get past the security door?"  
"I paid one of your neighbors $200 to let me in so I'm staying here till you open the door."  
Chloe sighed and knew Beca wouldn't give in so she unlocked the bolt and let her in.  
"Thank you." Beca closed the door and followed Chloe to the couch. "I was about to leave the studio when Lola turned up. I told her to leave and I didn't want anything to do with her. She refused to leave and asked me why I broke up with her. I told her that not only was it for cheating and lying to me but for not respecting me and for only being with me for my money. I said that I was happy with you and I don't want to be with anyone else. She got angry and we were yelling at each other. Then she calmed down and said she wanted to kiss me and that's when I backed up and she pinned me just as you walked in. You have got to believe me Chloe, I would never hurt you like that, you are my entire world. I cant ever lose you, please don't leave me."  
"Watching you with her completely shattered me; I have never felt pain like this in all my life. I dint think it was even possible to be this broken."  
"I cant even begin to explain how sorry I am and how much I wish I could take back every second of it. You know she meant nothing to me, you are the only one in my life." Beca wiped a small tear on Chloe's cheek away.  
"Promise me it was an accident? I need you to swear if I hadn't of walked in that you would have told me about it when you got home."  
"I promise you."  
"Okay." Chloe pulled Beca towards the bedroom.  
"You had something planned?" she motioned towards the crunchy petals.  
"I was waiting in my new lingerie for you."  
"Beyond sorry I missed that."  
"Maybe next time." Chloe climbed into bed facing away from her girlfriend wiping the last bit of tears away. Beca got as close to the red head as she could without touching her afraid of making a wrong move too soon.

At least an hour passed and Beca's heart was still beating fast.  
"Chloe?"  
"Mmm?" she mumbled sleepily.  
"I love you."

Chloe shuffled back till she felt the warmth on her back and an arm slowly wrapping around her. "I love you too."  
Beca kissed her neck and snuggled her close before giving in to sleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Spontaneous

Beca climbed on top of Chloe who was listening to some mixes whilst lying in bed. She pulled the headphones off and kissed the brunette.  
"Pack your bags," Beca said.  
"Where are we going?" Chloe looked confused.  
"To a lookout on the coast, we leave in three hours and are going for two days. Get up, we still have to go to mine and get some stuff."  
"A little spontaneous isn't it?" Chloe questioned.  
"Live on the edge baby," Beca kissed her on the cheek pulling her up. Chloe stopped and realized that she had never been to her girlfriend's home before. She didn't want to raise the topic in case there was a reason so she left it and went to look for her travel bag.

Beca smiled at Chloe as she drove along a street lined with beautiful big houses. The red head looked around and admired the scenery.  
"Where are we? I thought you lived in an apartment."  
"No, I was living between Lola's apartment and my studio, but this is my home." Beca pulled into the driveway and turned the ignition off. She got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Chloe. "I've never brought a girl here before."  
"Is that so?" Chloe beamed.  
"It is so Miss Beale." Beca kissed her girlfriend and pulled her to the front door. They walked in and Chloe gasped at the beautiful house. It was decorated in white and shades of grey, nothing was out of place and every inch was spotlessly clean. The kitchen was surrounded with glass doors that looked out on the patio. There was a sparkling blue pool and a small garden with pot plants outside. Upstairs the doors were closed except Beca's room. The bed was perfectly made and there were fresh flowers on the side table. She smelt the roses and felt a hand trail around her waist followed by kisses down her neck. She turned her head and kissed the brunette softly.  
"I've also never had sex in this bed," Beca pushed her thumbs on her girlfriend's hipbones.  
"Well I'm sure we can change that." Chloe pulled her top and skirt off before lying on the bed. The brunette smiled and removed her own clothes before kissing her way down the inside of her girlfriend's thigh. She pulled off the panties blocking her way and positioned herself between the long legs before her. She immediately took Chloe's clit in her mouth sucking tenderly, trailing her tongue down lower and sliding it inside the wet walls. A moan escaped Chloe's lips as she felt the slender tongue move in and out. Beca kissed her way up till she was tongue locked with the red head. Their hands travelled south and within moments they were both moaning and desperate for release. Chloe slipped a finger inside and curled it, rubbing the swollen clit with her palm. Beca came undone seconds before the red head and they laid together slowing their heart beats.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Roar

"Hey, where are you girls at?" Less asked.  
"We're almost there, I took a lot longer packing than Beca expected." Chloe winked at her girlfriend driving.  
"Okay, we just checked in at the hotel and you two are staying next to us. The others are just pulling up now so hurry up and get here! We'll order dinner for everyone."  
"We'll see you soon Less, bye."

The girls were scattered over the carpet with the smell of pizza and beer filling the room. It was Alex's turn for truth or dare.  
"Truth."  
"Who was the worst sex you've ever had?" Zara asked.  
"Oh that's easy, remember Jacqueline from Halloween two years ago. She was awful!" Everyone laughed and Zara turned to Beca.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Are you happy?"  
"I am," Beca smiled. "I'm healthy, have a great job, amazing friends and the most beautiful girlfriend who I love, so much." She held Chloe's hand and pressed it to her lips.  
"To happiness," Zara said, raising their beers they clinked bottles.

Chloe woke up and saw it was 2:38am, she rolled over and saw Beca asleep facing away from her. She shuffled closer, snaking an arm around the brunette before trailing kisses down her neck. Softly pulling Beca on her back, Chloe kissed down her stomach and pulled the boy shorts off immediately spreading the legs before her as she slid her tongue inside her girlfriend. Beca moaned and became more awake at the sensation going on between her legs. She raised her hips and felt her clit being sucked and circled by Chloe's tongue.  
"Baby, that feels so good."  
The red head felt Beca climaxing fast, she slipped two fingers inside as she continued to suck the swollen bud.  
"Chloe, don't stop, fuck."  
Her thrusts got faster and faster till she held them in and curled her fingers feeling the walls tighten around them. Beca's breathing hitched and a loud moan exited her lips.  
"Shit, that was amazing. Come here baby." Chloe moved up to kiss her girlfriend. "You should wake me up like that more often."  
"Maybe I will." She moved her hand between Beca's legs rubbing the clit slowly. "You're so wet babe, I want to make you cum again." Capturing Beca's lips in a passionate kiss, she moved her fingers quickly working her girlfriend to the edge again. The moans were loud and desperate, Chloe gently sucked her neck and the shaking body beneath her gave in to pleasure.  
"Chloe," Beca regained her breath and sighed.

"Good morning sex heads," Zara said as the girls entered the room making themselves comfortable on the bed. "We come bearing coffee and muffins."  
"Thanks," Beca took her coffee and wrapped her arm around Chloe who happily snuggled into the embrace. "Were we actually that loud?"  
"We only heard you moaning at the top of your lungs which is a nice change. Looks like you got yourself a tiger for a mistress."  
"Roar," Chloe giggled.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Breakfast in Bed

It was the last day of the road trip and the group was having lunch at the lookout. Chloe was leaning on the barrier, sketching the view trying to capture the miraculous scenery. Beca came up behind her kissing her neck and peering over her shoulder.

"You are so talented babe."  
"I couldn't help myself, it's too beautiful to miss."  
"You're too beautiful," Beca smiled as her girlfriend turned around kissing her.  
"I love you so much Beca."  
"I love you too."

"C'mon tiger and her mistress, lets get on the road!" Zara shouted from the cars.

"Let's go," Chloe closed her sketchbook and they walked hand in hand to the car.

Beca pulled into her driveway and Chloe looked across in confusion.  
"Thought we'd stay here tonight."

The red head tried to hide the huge grin on her face as they took their bags into the house. She wandered over to the glass doors looking out on the moonlit pool with garden lights. Beca led her girlfriend up to the shower and they kissed passionately, exploring each other's perfect bodies. Chloe wrapped herself in a towel and pulled one of her spare pairs of panties on from her bag. She sighed as she realized all her clothes were dirty, feeling a soft object hit her arm she turned to find a large white t-shirt. Beca smiled at her as she slipped on her boxers and singlet.

"Thanks baby," Chloe pulled it over her head and sleepily got under the covers snuggling up to the brunette.

"Goodnight," Beca kissed the red head and wrapped her arms around her.

Chloe woke up early looking across at her girlfriend who was still fast asleep from driving so much. She snuck out from under the covers and went downstairs to the kitchen. She made two coffees and some toast putting it on a tray, carefully carrying it back upstairs. She placed it on the side table and crawled on top of Beca laying kisses on her cheek.

"Morning baby."

"Mm morning beautiful," the brunette murmured.

"I made breakfast, but you have to sit up." She shuffled around while Beca sat up and reached across handing her a cup.

"What's this for?"

"You drove so much yesterday and I wanted to make you breakfast."  
"Thank you baby," she kissed the red head and smiled before sipping her coffee.

They had their breakfast and Chloe cleared the bed before climbing back on top of the brunette kissing her. Beca ran her hands up the bare thighs exposed on her lap.

"I wanted to ask you something."  
"Mm," Chloe continue kissing along Beca's jaw.

"I was thinking, maybe you should move in with me." Chloe stopped kissing and sat back staring at her girlfriend.

"What?"

"I want you to live here with me."  
"Baby," the red head crashed her lips to Beca's.

"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes!"

Sorry for the delay in updates, in the middle of uni exams. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and followers! xxx


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Pasta and Lace

"I've got a long day at the studio baby so I wont be home till after eight."  
"That's okay. I'm going to find a rug for the front door. Are you sure you want me to pick it? I don't want you to hate it."  
"Chloe, you've been living here for three months, I told you that you could change the house however you want." Beca kissed her girlfriend and picked up her coffee travel mug leaving the house. The red head smiled, grabbed her car keys and drove to the shopping centre.

On her way home she picked up the drawings from the studio she had been working on secretly. She placed red cushions on the couch, fruit bowl and headphone coffee cups on the bench, slate grey rug by the front door and fresh flowers throughout the house. Hanging the last drawing she checked on the time. Forty-five minutes till Beca was due home. She quickly boiled some water and made pasta and vegetables with a red sauce. Showering and changing into her new lingerie, Chloe put a nightdress on to cover her surprise. Headlights shone through the blinds and the red head ran downstairs to serve dinner on the table.  
"Baby, I'm home!"  
"I'm in the kitchen Hun, look around the house and tell me what you think." Chloe waited anxiously until Beca finally came to the kitchen eyeing the cups. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the red heads waist.  
"I love it, the drawings are amazing." She kissed her slowly. "You made dinner too?"  
"I did," Chloe beamed. "I knew you didn't have time to eat much today."  
"You're turning into a wifey babe." Beca smiled and pulled a chair out for her girlfriend.

They ate dinner talking about their day and Beca left to have a shower while Chloe stacked the dishwasher. She went up to the bedroom and lay down on the bed taking her nightdress off revealing the red and black laced lingerie. The brunette walked in wearing her boxers and cupping her breasts, stopping to admire the view. She walked over, slipping the pants off, climbing on top of her girlfriend and kissed down her neck.  
"I haven't seen these before," Beca ran her fingers over the lace covering Chloe's sex causing a moan.  
"I bought them today, thought you'd like them."  
"I do, very much." She rocked her hips into the red head kissing passionately and her bare breasts pushing against the lace. Chloe was losing herself in the motion; she opened her eyes and pushed Beca onto her back. Sucking the brunette's nipple, circling it with her tongue and tracing the same pattern over the woman's clitoris. Beca was moaning and tangling her fingers through the red waves of hair covering her chest.  
"Baby," she pulled Chloe up till their lips were inches apart. "Kiss me."  
Chloe smiled and kissed the soft lips of her girlfriend, slowly sliding her fingers inside the wet walls as Beca gasped before reattaching their lips. She started slowly, in and out, going deeper each time. The brunette was aching for more and Chloe knew it, she increased her speed with ease as Beca tightened around her and dug her fingers into her girlfriends back. Her breathing hitched and Chloe went as fast as she could till a scream shot over her shoulder and her fingers were covered in sweet fluids. She sat up smiling and slipped the fingers into her mouth as she watched the woman come off her high, pulling her panties off and rubbing her sex over Beca's. The brunette moved her girlfriend so that Chloe was sitting on her face. She slid her tongue inside her and sucked the swollen bud as the red head gripped the bed head for support. Beca was moving her tongue fast across the clit in her mouth, gripping her hands on the lace bra; Chloe wouldn't last long as the moans grew longer and deeper. Her thighs were shaking and she came loud as Beca slid her tongue inside her letting the warm fluid cover it. She crumbled down and collapsed on the brunette, resting her head on the naked chest.  
"I love you," Beca kissed her forehead.  
"I want you like this forever," Chloe embraced the body beneath her too exhausted to lift her head.  
"I'm not going anywhere baby."


End file.
